Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery - Sheldon
ShamyKiss.jpg|Nerd love. De10.jpg|After meeting Amy's mother. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set. De13.jpg|Sheldon discussing meeting Amy's mother after trying to sneak by her. BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|"Fun with Flags". Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon pulls a Bazinga on Amy. Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon cuddles a depressed Amy. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy.jpg|On "Fun with Flags", Amy is surrendering to fun. Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Shamy. bn30.png|Let's go home. bn31.png|Don't you want head back to the apartment. bn32.png|They want some alone time. TNC-5.jpg|Do you want to be on television? SB35.jpg|The “who” who did “what”? TNC-6.jpg|Enjoying the Professor Proton show. TNC-7.jpg|Trying to find something bad about Wil Wheaton's show. TNC-8.jpg|You haven't even watched it. TNC-11.jpg|Professor Proton's hover craft. Novel3.png|Sheldon loves things that hover. Novel33.png|Sheldon is proud of Amy. Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon showing Amy his list of mortal enemies. Shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss. S5EP16 - Shedlon in Amy's lab.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Playing doctor "Star Trek" style. Shamy discusses their gossip experiment.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Lsp2.png|Amy and Sheldon. Si6.jpg|Shamy spying on Penny. Si5.jpg|Amy has developed a new language. Si4.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing Penny. TSO-1.jpg|What would I do without you? Amy2.jpg|Amy Farah Fowler. SWI2.png|I forgot my sonic screw driver. Fort38.png|Talking to Leonard from the fort. FI20.png|And if that doesn't work out, you could move in with me. Fort29.png|This is such a great fort! Fort28.png|The fort looks so big from the floor. Fort25.png|The first annual "greatest fort ever" contest. Fort20.png|Sheldon using a loophole in The Relationship Agreement. Cath2.png|Amy apologizing to Sheldon while wearing a Catholic school uniform. Cake1.png|Amy and Sheldon discussing Professor Proton's funeral. Cut13.png|Drunken Sheldon being helped to bed by Amy. Em5.jpg|Amy and drunken Sheldon. TMM-1.jpg|Tallying up the scores. TO32.png|Little Amy, happy at last. Opt2.jpg|Testing Sheldon's new noise canceling headphones. TO31.png|Amy happy at their make out session. To30.png|Sheldon wants to make out. To29.png|Were you even thinking of me? TSO-10.jpg|Discussing their recent accomplishments. To59.png|I love you, but I need to step back and evaluate the situation. PS2.jpg|Sheldon forgets to kiss Amy good night. S811.jpg|Shamy making out. Zam28.png|It was a magical evening. TTD-3.jpg|Making apartment life difficult for Leonard. TTD-7.jpg|Sheldon says that Amy is right, but no one else witnessed it. TTD-9.jpg|Will Amy vote against Sheldon? Tenas1.png|Maybe the Chinese did invent the sandwich. Asd19.png|More hot water. Asd16.png|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Tums12.png|Complaining about Leonard. 2M9.png|Playing the "Star Trek" theme on his nose. 2M8.png|Sheldon didn't consult Amy about leaving Earth. 2M4.png|Both choosing a turtle. 2M3.png|Boy that was a lot of puppies. 2M27.png|Our kids would be Martians. 2M26.png|Thinking about raising children on Mars. 2M25.png|Sheldon asks Amy to join him on Mars. Tums1.png|Checking his mail. S810.jpg|Amy is happy with him necking. S87.jpg|Give me some sarcasm. S83.jpg|Do you see the irony of you idolizing a man with super speed and the pace of our relationship? PS11.jpg|Sheldon trying to make decision for a new game system. PS10.jpg|Sheldon boring Amy about his game system decision over dinner. PS1.jpg|A tired Amy leans up against Sheldon. Dec3.png|PLEASE PASS THE BUTTER!!! Dec2.png|Amy trying to help Sheldon out with his decision. TSO-12.jpg|Amy wants to know what is bothering Sheldon. Dec1.png|Willing date night kiss. Din3.jpg|Sheldon breaking up with Amy. Din2.jpg|Amy reading over a relationship agreement amendment. Din7.jpg|Amy backing up Sheldon. AmySmile.png|Amy happy at their Valentine's Day date. Val1.png|Amy thinking about watching Howard & Bernie having sex. Fin8.png|They both liked the kiss. Clus2.jpg|Sheldon is worried about Amy at her bachelorette party. Clus3.jpg|Cuddling. BH34.png|I can't wait to marry you. BH45.png|Why do you smell like smoke? ABZ44.jpg|Return kiss. ABZ45.jpg|Wondering how change will affect them. ABZ46.jpg|I am a wild woman. ABZ47.jpg|Love you no matter how you change. TCP-4.jpg|Sheldon is impressed by Denise at the comic book store. TCP-5.jpg|Talking about the new comic book store employee. Crp10.png|Get your mind out of the ancient Athenian gutter. p40.png|Think of her as someone you haven't berated or lectured yet. Crp41.png|You're wise and you smell like books. Crp63.png|Dinner and conversation about Denise. Crp64.png|Denise? Fin7.png|Romance: Sarcastically kissing Amy. Fin5.png|Romance: Kissing Amy and liking it. TST-8.jpg|Thinking of Amy's feelings. Fin2.png|Romance: Staring into Amy's eyes. Loco2.jpg|Discussing their Valentine's Day plans. Loco1.jpg|Discussing Valentine's Day plans; riding a vintage train. Job4.jpg|Sheldon working on his universal theory of comedy. Job3.jpg|Which word is funnier? IWL5.png|Amy is happy that Sheldon is back and knows that he cares for her. MrsZack7.png|Isn't she great? TSR-13.jpg|You didn't invite your brother? Lev1.png|Introducing the last episode of "Fun with Flags". S203.jpg|Back from date night. Lev7.png|Two 1890's beach combers. Lev6.png|Two 1890's beach combers. Pitch4.jpg|After date night. To59.png|Being your girlfriend is very challenging. Vic7.jpg|This is for you. Urn20.png|Amy driving Sheldon to work. Urn19.png|Sheldon thinks that Amy is acting odd. Fwa13.jpeg|Amy as a kangaroo. Eq24.png|I love you too. Eq1.png|Sheldon just told Amy it was love. Nose10.png|Playing a game with Amy. Amy39.jpg|Discussing dating. Snap17.png|Amy happy to feel popular. Snap8.png|Shotgun! Cookies.png|Discussing investing in the comic book store with Amy. AmyScared.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon before he descends into the tunnels. App13.png|Amy proud that Sheldon is facing his fears. App12.jpg|Amy transcribing his mine experience log. TBBT-s08e13-04.jpg|Measuring Sheldon's anxiety levels. Ped11.png|Amy transcribing his mine experience log. Ped6.png|Escaping his mine simulation after he sees rats. Prom7.jpg|Amy having a panic attack. TMM-5.jpg|Discussing their wedding party. TMM-6.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Fwa5.jpg|Two 1890's beach combers. Zz8.png|Do they have "I Told You So" cards in Braille? To30.png|Sheldon likes kissing Amy. To28.png|The Flash?? TO27.png|Are you ever thinking about me? Fwa3.jpg|Sheldon as Betsy Ross? Fwa2.jpg|Debunking the Betsy Ross myth. Prom4.png.jpg|Prom night. Nov4.png|Sheldon tells Amy that he is sure it is love. TMM-10.jpg|Caught that they were testing their friends. Dev6.jpg|Sheldon playing a game with Amy. Dev1.jpg|Sheldon playing with Amy. Eq34.png|Amy having a panic attack. Qw19.png|Measuring Sheldon's anxiety levels. Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Working in Amy's lab. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy is not impressed by Sheldon's way of manipulating her with jewelry. Amy10.jpg|Amy is interested in Sheldon. Cats20dollars.jpg|Sheldon with Amy giving away cats and 20 dollars. Dance2.jpg|Amy giving advice to Sheldon. Second base is right there.jpg|Sheldon as Amy's very reluctant "snuggle-bunny". The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon after putting on her tiara. Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy explains to Sheldon why he is not screwed when she asked him to meet her mother. The weekend vortex amy and sheldon.jpg|Shamy. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set. Tenure7.jpg|Shamy. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Dinner at Amy's. TST-6.jpg|Sheldon wants to consider Amy's feelings. TST-8.jpg|Thinking of Amy's feelings. Twv- Shamy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car. Sp8.jpg|Sheldon putting his name back on his space. S6EP05 - Sheldon with Amy.jpg|Amy watching Sheldon play "Words with Friends" with Stephen Hawking. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing their couple's Halloween costumes. Curt13.jpg|Amy kissing Sheldon. Fascinating! Sol7.jpg|Sheldon is thinking about Amy's feelings. Curt11.jpg|Sheldon at Amy's apartment. Rr1.jpg|Amy telling Sheldon that his mistake embarrasses her (to make him feel better). De12.png|Sheldon trying to sneak by Amy. Denial2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Denial1.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon with his closure obsession. Spell8.jpg|Sheldon sent to comfort Amy. Spell9.jpg|Sheldon and Amy "doing it" with the D&D dice. Hall10.jpg|The Raggedy pair. Hands6.png|Sheldon takes Amy's hand. Hands5.png|What are you doing Sheldon? Hands4.png|Sheldon surprises Amy. Fort9.jpg|Date Night. Fort5.jpg|Moody Date Night. Pong5.jpg|Sheldon as Doctor Who invades Amy's bedroom. Asd22.png|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Asd21.png|There's a lot of rhyming in the future. Asd20.png|What of physical love in the future? Den38.png|The new comic book store Spell12.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Lighter.jpg|Sheldon asks Amy to be his girlfriend. S&A2.jpg|Drunk Amy dancing with Sheldon. S&A1.jpg|Shamy happy together. Raid3.jpg|Amy closing Sheldon's mouth after her statement made him drop his jaw. Raid2.jpg|Sheldon telling Amy about "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Raid1.jpg|Talking about one of Sheldon's favorite movies. Work13.jpg|Both Sheldon and Amy's lab monkey reacting to a human birth video. Work9.jpg|Sheldon, Amy, monkey. Raid15.jpg|Shamy watching "Raiders of the Lost Ark" together. Amy3.jpg|Sheldon buys Amy a beverage. Gut3.png|Now this may tingle. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing their couple's Halloween costumes. Amy2.jpg|Sheldon meets Amy. Dog5.jpg|Playing "The Star Spangled Banner" minus one note. Dog2.jpg|Sheldon having tea with Amy. Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Shamy after talking to her mother. Sp2.jpg|Amy watching out for campus security. Work6.jpg|Sheldon and monkey's dual reactions to a picture of a kitten in a teacup. Work5.jpg|Sheldon talking to Amy at Penny's place. Work3.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. Probe9.jpg|Chinese hat. Fig49.png|They are your Meemaw's Christmas cookies. Fig50.png|They're perfect. Lrt4.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io3 250.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon. Sp10.jpg|Sheldon renaming his parking space. S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at a restaurant. De8.png|Sheldon discussing meeting Amy's mother after trying to sneak by her. Lert5.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with Sheldon. AmyStunned.jpg|Sheldon's message from the heart. Lert6.jpg|It's Penny's fault. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy Rost3.jpg|Sheldon give Amy what he thinks she deserves for lying to him. Amy10.jpg|Amy sizing up Sheldon. Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Sheldon in Amy's car. Gilb3.jpg|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Rr8.jpg|Amy trying to rationalize Sheldon's mistake. Twv- Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car. 105987 WB 0135bc 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Rip11.jpg|Kripke is my rival. TBBT-s08e13-09.jpg|Keep up that nagging; it's helping. S5EP15 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Pix12.png|Sheldon finally holding Amy's hand. Ten3.jpg|Discussing the tenured position. Ten1.jpg|Having tea with Amy Farah Fowler. Sp1.jpg|Amy and Sheldon reclaiming his parking place. Para6.jpg|Sheldon records Amy's symptoms. She's horny. Amy2.jpg|Meeting Amy Farrah Fowler. Ny13.jpg|Sheldon lamenting his fallen hero. Professor Proton. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Amy killing Sheldon with kindness. Pix13.jpg|Tiara hug. Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Shamy. The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Sheldon watches Amy's excited reaction upon receiving a tiara from him. The weekend vortex amy and sheldon 2.jpg|Amy confronting Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Bavarian episode of "Fun with Flags". Para8.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Gest2.png|Amy dreaming that Sheldon wants to kiss her. MM3.jpg|Sheldon trying to talk to Amy. Pic12.jpg|Amy mad at Sheldon's comments on FWF. Pic6.jpg|Trying to make Amy jealous. Po14.png|Sheldon wants Amy back. Po13.png|Sheldon scares Amy when she turns around. Sf34.png|Take that down from the Internet. Sf33.png|Amy is furious at Sheldon. Sf6.png|This is not mine. Plat11.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at the aquarium as friends. Plat10.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at the aquarium as friends. Aq5.png|Sheldon and Amy at the aquarium as friends. BD3.jpg|I brought you flowers. BD2.jpg|Shamy. BD1.jpg|Heading for a kiss. I Love you to.jpg|I love you, too. Get Back Here.jpg|Get back here! As song I cant get out of my head.jpg|You're my heart worm. A Proper Kiss.jpg|Passion. Me_too.jpg|Me too! Lets_do_presents_first.jpg|Amy wants her present first. I_enjoyed_that_more_than_I_thought_I_would.jpg|I enjoyed more than I thought. Give_it_to_you.jpg|Why are you saying "give it to you"? Find_out_together.jpg|Let's begin. Dont_know_what_to_expect.jpg|Amy doesn't know what to expect. Amys_responce_to_is_it_all_right.jpg|The yes kiss. Amy_said_yes.jpg|Yes. Amy_getting_into_bed.jpg|Two nervous lovers. Glow.png|Shamy glow. Glow.png|Shamy glow. Bed23.jpg|Two nerds in love. Kl120.png|You are my heart worm. Bet76.png|Do you want to be intimate? Yes. Bet75.png|Saying yes to sex. Bet74.png|Expectations. Bet73.png|Why don't you get "it" to me? Bet105.png|Me too! Bet94.png|We'll find out together. Bet93.png|Are you cold? Bet90.png|I'm just nervous. Bet88.png|Both nervously waiting. Hello. Hi. Bet86.png|Amy climbing into bed with Sheldon. Bet85.png|Amy comes into her bedroom reading to lose... Iss1.png|Talking to Amy. Iss56.png|Talking to Amy. Iss49.png|Talking to Amy. Bu11 (1).png|Skyping with Amy. Rab8.jpg|Presenting "Fun with Flags". Rab4.jpg|You call in your flag questions. Rab3.jpg|Sheldon talking about break-ups. Rab1.jpg|The flag of the Isle of Mann. Fe19.png|How long have you had the engagement ring? Fe17.png|Do you have a ring? Fe16.png|Yes. I got you a ring. Fe71.png|Amy hoping to get the ring and a proposal. Fe69.png|Woman, cool your jets. Fe68.png|I've working on this little work-in-progress for five years. Fe66.png|I have to stand up for Amy. Fe51.png|I don't want your old hand-me-down. Fe49.png|Don't treat him like a child. Fe48.png|I can't do that. Fe47.png|I got it shortly before we broke up. Fe44.png|Do you have a ring? Fe42.png|Do you have a ring? VV46.png|Removing the "confetto" from her nose. VV45.png|I think our relationship is much stronger. VV44.png|Sheldon talking about break-ups. VV29.png|Breakups are painful. VV24.png|Sheldon includes Amy in the show title. VV12.png|We want your flag questions. VV8.png|Bored Sheldon. VV9.png|This is not fun. VV4.png|To a successful "Fun with Flags" episode and a lovely Valentine's Day. 204.jpg|Amy toasting Sheldon. BA29.png|Maybe sex later? BA25.png|You look so handsome. BA7.png|We won't hurt you. BA56.png|Amy toasting Sheldon. BA29.png|Maybe later I'll see you in your birthday suit. BA56.png|Amy's greatest present was the day he was born. Rt16.png|Listening to Howardette. Rt14.png|Considering how to not insult Howard. NM5.jpg|Excited about how fast his new computer set up. NM3.jpg|Sheldon excited about the computer that Amy bought him. NM1.jpg|Shamy. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -12.jpg|Shamy playing "Never Have I Ever". The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -6.jpg|I brought you your tea. NM5.jpg|Excited about how fast his new computer set up. NM3.jpg|Sheldon excited about the computer that Amy bought him. NM1.jpg|Shamy. ju12png|Does that computer have... Vet2.png|Portrait on the storage room set. ju18.png|Mad at Amy. ju19.png|Are you taking that from me too? ju20.png|Excited about how fast it setup. ju21.png|Going to put his old computer into storage. ju28.png|I need to know where we're heading. ju33.png|Walking into the "you-store it" facility. ju34.png|Sheldon's storage locker. ju35.png|Sheldon never throws anything away. ju36.png|What's this all about? ju37.png|Amy in shock after learning about Sheldon's pack rat obsession. ju40.png|All the clock radios I ever owned. ju46.png|Shamy thinking about Sheldon's pack rat complex. ju48.png|Sheldon moving on. ju50.png|Tea at night. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -6.jpg|I brought you your tea. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -12.jpg|Shamy playing "Never Have I Ever". bg58.png|Never drank milk after the expiration date. bg59.png|Never drank milk after the expiration date. bg60.png|Amy has pushed all the buttons in an elevator. bg61.png|We all have a past. bg34.png|Waiting for Penny to think of something she's never done. bg35.png|Sheldon has been arrested. Bg27.png|Out in the woods. bg24.png|On the other hand, safety first! bg22.png|Does anyone want to check me for ticks? bg11.png|Yay!! gt59.png|No it wasn't. gt54.png|Sheldon! tt4.png|But you always say that you want to win a Nobel Prize. tt6.png|I shouldn’t have to see my girlfriend get groped in public by another man in public. rv67.png|Amy sees what is going on. rv69.png|Do you see what is happening? rv96.png|Sheldon's mother just left with Alfred. Redo89.png|Mind your own business. 10.04 tce-10.jpg|Amy happy that Sheldon said yes. 10.04 tce-16.jpg|Discussing the coital relationship. 10.04 tce-20.jpg|Who is behind those drapes? 10.04 tce-9.jpg|Discussing moving in together. Hab6.png|Sheldon, what do you think? Hab14.png|Happy that they are moving in together. Hab19.png|Come on Sheldon. Hab20.png|Alone in their apartment. Hab23.png|Hearing Leonard and Penny cheer. Hab25.png|Shamy getting settled. Hab27.png|Discussing sleeping arrangements. Hab28.png|This side is closer to the exit. Hab30.png|First night. Hab31.png|Discussing snuggling. Hab38.png|Sheldon snores. Hab39.png|Snoring in Amy's face. Hab41.png|Amy happy spooning with her guy. Hab49.png|Arguing about science. Hab50.png|Do you want to go to our place and make out? Hab51.png|Heading back to their place to make out. Hab53.png|Amy pushed out of bed. tub10.png|What? tub11.png|Okay, well, for starters, there’s nothing wrong with keeping our toothbrushes in the same holder. tub31.png|Amy and Sheldon finally happy. tub55.png|I want to apologize for my behavior today. It was unnecessary. tub56.png|I am willing to forego the bathroom schedule. tub57.png|This is warm. tub60.png|Oh, really? tub61.png|Amy Farrah Fowler. Will you share this toothbrush holder with me? tub62.png|I would love to. tub63.png|Sharing a toothbrush holder. tub64.png|Shamy working things out. tub65.png|Two happy nerds. 10.06 thefetalck-14.jpg|Explaining why she is surprised. 10.06 thefetalck-15.jpg|Amy is happy about the surprise. 10.06 thefetalck-10.jpg|Amy wants to have company over. 10.07 tve-16.jpg|What's up? 10.07 tve-17.jpg|Sheldon has a classic dilemma. 4A or 4B? 10.07 tve-18.jpg|Discussing his dilemma. 10.07 tve-12.jpg|Discussing where they might live. 10.07 tve-4.jpg|Leonard's new room.png|Penny redecorates Leonard's room. 10.07 tve-5.jpg|Such as the flags of St. Kitts and Nevis. 10.07 tve-7.jpg|Amy dodging questions about her apartment. K74.png|What kind of party would that be? K71.png|Dinner with Shamy. K61.png|Thank you Sheldon. K62.png|This is a fun surprise. K63.png|This is a fun surprise. K57.png|I mean, if I knew you were good at surprises, I would have expected the surprise, and therefore not have been surprised. K58.png|Don’t get me all randy. K59.png|Amy turns Sheldon on. K56.png|Sheldon turned on. K26.png|Sheldon realized he embarrassed Stuart. 10.08 tbbi-2.jpg|It's not going to hurt. 10.08 tbbi-5.jpg|Checking out their skin cells. 10.08 tbbi-6.jpg|Amy sees their creations. 10.08 tbbi-7.jpg|We have a primitive neural network. V1.png|On location "Fun with Flags". V2.png|Enjoying their new theme song. V4.png|The "Fun with Flags" co-hosts. V5.png|The rest watching the live steaming. V7.png|The Budapest flags. V52.png|Getting ready for bed. V53.png|Shamy kiss. V57.png|Talking about where they might live. V58.png|Talking about where they might live. V65.png|Tossing and turning. V73.png|Waking up from a nightmare. V78.png|What's up? V79.png|Amy doesn't want him to starve in his indecision like the donkey. Geo11.jpg|Hit his head on a water fountain. Geo18.jpg|Owww! Geo19.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon's injured feet. Geo8.jpg|Sheldon is jealous. Geo9.jpg|Amy calming Sheldon. Bb22.png|...and spray deer musk on my inner thighs. Bb23.png|Okay, I’ve had enough. Bb34.png|For God’s sake, you’re ridiculous. Bb9.png|We lock that door, lower our underpants a little and make a baby. Bb10.png|Shocked by Sheldon's baby suggestion. GL54.png|Talking to Hawking. GL50.png|Amy helping Sheldon. GL51.png|Sheldon's injured hand. GL37.png|Sheldon hurt his head. GL25.png|Amy nursing Sheldon. GL26.png|Amy making Sheldon feel better. GL28.png|You are loved, have a roof over your head... GL8.png|I ran out of taffy. GL6.png|Sheldon is mad at a bicycle. HW1.jpg|Sheldon talking to Amy in 4A. HW14.jpg|You love the painting. HW16.jpg|You love the painting. HW32.jpg|Penny will be so happy to get the painting back. CL4.png|That painting does catch your friendship with Penny. CL6.png|She'll love to get it back. CL29.png|Sheldon keeps her because she is so cute. CL57.png|Who is he? ShamyII.png|Birthday kiss. AB1.png|Happy birthday. AB2.png|Birthday kiss. AB3.png|Birthday kiss. AB5.png|Heading for coitus. Cv7.jpg|Baby is coming. Cv8.jpg|Loves her gift. Cv10.jpg|Thank you. Cv11.jpg|Loves her gift. Cv12.jpg|Hankius pankius. Cv18.jpg|We both have robes. Cv21.jpg|Not spontaneous enough. Cv20.jpg|Sexy Amy. Cv16.jpg|Baby is coming. Cv17.jpg|Ummm. ShamyII.png|Starting their annual birthday coitus. AB1.png|Honk! Happy birthday, Amy. AB2.png|Birthday celebration. AB5.png|Starting Amy's birthday coitus. WHW1.jpg|Back from the Wizarding World. Zz7.png|Talking about Leonard's commencement address. Zz5.png|Sheldon is worried he'll lose an eye. Zz4.png|Talking about Leonard's high school commencement address. CT24.jpg|I thought you'd be tired. CT23.jpg|Hankius Pankius. CT21.jpg|Penny calling to them. CT13.jpg|Birthday present. CT14.jpg|A thank you kiss. CT12.jpg|A scan of Sheldon's remarkable brain. CT22.jpg|Hankius Pankius. CT16.JPG|A knock at the door. cv15.jpg|Sheldon, do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? cv16.jpg|Raj is there. cv17.jpg|Sheldon, do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? CT20.jpg|Helloo...... CT19.jpg|Do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? CT18.jpg|I got a Gryffindor robe for you. CT15.JPG|Wowza. CT17.jpg|Wowza. bn5.png|Amy wake up. bn6.png|It’s midnight. Happy Birthday. bn7.png|Thank you, Sheldon. bn8.png|HONK! Happy Birthday! bn9.png|MRI of Sheldon's brain. bn10.png|Thank you, Sheldon. bn11.png|Birthday present thank you. bn12.png|Commencing annual coital festivities. bn30.png|Let go home. bn31.png|Don't you want head back to the apartment. bn32.png|They want some alone time. bn34.png|Sex? Yes! bn35.png|I think that grape is milder. bn45.png|So...where were we? bn46.png|...and your nose was whistling ever so slightly. bn47.png|You were like a foxy tea kettle. bn48.png|Starting again. bn49.png|Earlier tonight things began organically and now it’s being forced like all the “Pirates of the Caribbean” sequels. bn50.png|Oh, okay, I know that Leonard and Penny think we’re doing it and I don’t want to disappoint them. bn60.png|I got a Gryffindor robe for you. bn61.png|How scandalous. You naughty girl. bn62.png|You naughty girl. bn63.png|You went to the Wizarding World without me. bn64.png|Wait. What just happened? bn65.png|Sheldon, do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? bn67.png|Sheldon, do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? bn68.png|Oh, Happy Birthday to me! bn69.png|Oh, Happy Birthday to me! bn70.png|Starting their annual ritual. bn71.png|Shamy coitus. bn81.png|Yeah, but I thought this baby was supposed to ruin their sex life, not mine. bn83.png|Amy smiling that they take longer to have sex than Howardette. bn84.png|Boop! bn90.png|Shamy in the waiting room. bn101.png|Sheldon and Amy waiting. bn93.png|Sheldon and Amy waiting. bn94.png|Sheldon and Amy waiting. bn109.png|Happy for their friends. bn115.png|Some may be successful, some may be homeless. bn116.png|It’s fun to think about. bn122.png|Well that was quite a day. bn123.png|Coming back from Wizarding World. bn124.png|Hankius Pankius. bn125.png|I thought you would be tired. bn126.png|Amy, I just saw a magic train and reported somebody for cutting in line. If that’s not foreplay, I don’t know. bn127.png|Chasing after cute Amy. Hol2.jpg|You still have mistletoe up. Hol6.jpg|Talking through the slit. Hol25.jpg|Mary also thinks that Amy is weird. Hll3.png|The trip to Texas didn't go well. Hll6.png|Sheldon wakes up in the car on the way to home. Hll7.png|Amy wants Sheldon to tell his mother that they're living together. Hll20.png|I’m the child she was worried about? Hll24.png|Being my girlfriend, she’s saying you’re a weirdo, too. Hll25.png| I don’t thinks that’s what she’s saying. Hll26.png|That’s exactly what she was saying. Hll27.png|Your mother was wrong. You're not alone. Hll37.png|Listening to Penny and Leonard's Christmas story. TRR10.jpg|Turning each other on. LRA34.png|I'll miss you. LRA42.png|I'll miss you 2X... LRA43.png|Penny drags out Amy. LRA63.png|Let's find a minibar and I'll show you how Godzilla gets drunk. LRA70.png|Lounging at the bar. LRA73.png|Discussing Lenny's marriage problems. LRA76.png|Let's this "party of the first part" started! LRA84.png|Mm. You seem to be forgetting the “no nostalgia” clause. LRA86.png|Aw, I remember signing our first Relationship Agreement. 10.14 TE-5.jpg|Emotion detection machine. 10.14 TE-6.jpg|Emotion detection machine. 10.14 TE-7.jpg|Emotion detection machine. LR-28.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. LR-29.jpg|In the bathroom. LR-30.jpg|In the bathroom. 10.18 EHI-1.jpg|Discussing their relationship. 10.18 EHI-2.jpg|Shelkdon is worried. 10.18 EHI-5.jpg|Sheldon & Amy. 10.18 EHI-20.jpg|Shamy heading home. 10.19 TCF-1.jpg|Working together. 10.19 TCF-5.jpg|Sheldon and Amy going to work together. 10.19 TCF-6.jpg|Joint project. 10.19 TCF-9.jpg|We found something. 10.19 TCF-10.jpg|Arguing. 10.19 TCF-11.jpg|Look at that. 10.19 TCF-12.jpg|Fighting for science. 10.19 TCF-13.jpg|What? 10.19 TCF-20.jpg|Another breakthrough? 10.20 TRD-8.jpg|Sheldon is sick. 10.20 TRD-9.jpg|Soft kitty...warm kitty... 10.20 TRD-10.jpg|Soft kitty...warm kitty... 10.21 TSA-6.jpg|Fun with Flags - Retrospective. 10.22 TCR-5.jpg|Amy brings him a hot beverage. 10.22 TCR-6.jpg| Maybe he should spend less time on comics and video games 10.22 TCR-7.jpg|Just do solid research. Amy's cute. 10.22 TCR-14.jpg|Maybe you're quitting because it's hard. 10.22 TCR-15.jpg|Discouraged. 10.23 TGC-1.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. 10.23 TGC-8.jpg|I'm proud of you. 10.23 TGC-9.jpg|Unscheduled coitus. Missing11.png|Will you marry me? 10.14 TE-5.jpg|Emotion machine beta test. 11.03 TRI-7.jpg|Can't agree on a wedding date. 10.14 TE-6.jpg|What? 10.14 TE-7.jpg|Thumbs down! TCE-3.jpg|Spliting up the categories for their wedding planning. TCE-4.jpg|And the next category is!! TCR-12.jpg|Amy's Little House on the Prairie themed birthday dinner. TCR-13.jpg|Amy loves her birthday dinner. TCC-3.jpg|Giving Amy their lab book so they can work more on their joint project. Consolation.png|Amy kisses Sheldon to cheer him up. LR-28.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. TCE-12.jpg|Shamy is heading for city hall to get married. TCE-1.jpg|Waiting for the judge to get married. 10.18 EHI-5.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. 11.01 TPP-1.jpg|Shamy is engaged. 10.22 TCR-14.jpg|What if you get do good solid research? 10.22 TCR-15.jpg|I failed. TCE-14.jpg|No wedding, but they are getting a hazardous waste permit. 10.19 TCF-9.jpg|We found something. AmySaysYes.png|Shamy finally engaged! TCE-6.jpg|Trading their wedding planning categories. TCE-7.jpg|Tension in their plans. TCE-8.jpg|Sheldon and Amy arguing about their wedding plans. TCE-9.jpg|Amy holding their wedding license. 10.22 TCR-5.jpg|Serious discussion. 10.23 TGC-1.jpg|Making Sheldon plain oatmeal. 10.22 TCR-6.jpg|I'm approaching the peak age to win a Nobel Prize. 10.22 TCR-7.jpg|Maybe you should spend less time on comic books. 10.19 TCF-10.jpg|Arguing. 10.20 TRD-16.jpg|Strange dreams. 10.19 TCF-11.jpg|Look at that. 10.19 TCF-12.jpg|Fighting for science. 10.20 TRD-8.jpg|Sheldon is sick. 10.20 TRD-9.jpg|Soft kitty...warm kitty... TGM-16.jpg|You never worried what people thought about you. 10.20 TRD-10.jpg|Soft kitty...warm kitty... TCC-17.jpg|Sheldon checking up on Amy. 10.20 TRD-5.jpg|Happy moment. 10.19 TCF-13.jpg|What? 10.19 TCF-1.jpg|Working together. 10.18 EHI-1.jpg|Discussing their relationship. 10.23 TGC-14.jpg|Present for Amy who is going away. 10.23 TGC-15.jpg|Amy is heading to New Jersey. 10.19 TCF-5.jpg|Sheldon and Amy going to work together. 10.19 TCF-6.jpg|Joint project. 10.18 EHI-2.jpg|Sheldon is worried. LR-29.jpg|Describing their train day. 10.17 CC-18.jpg|A list of the panels at Comic Con. 10.20 TRD-7.jpg|At least they know where he has been. 10.20 TRD-8.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty... Knee1.jpg|Will you marry me? TPG-2.jpg|I don't need anguish? TPG-3.jpg|Showing his anguished look. 11.03 TRI-1.jpg|Worried about Sheldon talking in his sleep. 10.20 TRD-9.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty... Missing11.png|Will you marry me? Ale11.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. 10.17 CC-4.jpg|I have something in my pants that you'll like. Big-bang-theory-season-10-spoilers-episode-16-synopsis-teases-amy-sheldon.jpeg|Late night discussion. 10.17 CC-22.jpg|Look at these great panels at Comic Con! Sheldon-Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first living-together fight. 10.21 TSA-6.jpg|Fun with Flags - Retrospective. Missing8.png|Amy singing Soft Kitty in 3 Languages. 11.01 TPP-6.jpg|Taking a call from Leonard. Eros16.png|Amy looking over their marriage license. Eros15.png|Sheldon and Amy get their marriage license. Eros14.png|Shamy ready to take the plunge. Eros13.png|Syphilis is a word I didn't want to hear on my wedding day. Eros12.png|Amy ready to get married. Eros11.png|Kiss at city hall. 10.18 EHI-20.jpg|Shamy heading home. LR-30.jpg|Describing their train day. TBE-7.jpg|What did you do Sheldon? TTR-2.jpg|You're just sad that you friends’ feelings are hurt. TTR-3.jpg|I do worry about my friends feeling too much. 11.01 TPP-3.jpg|What? 11.01 TPP-4.jpg|Shamy is engaged. 10.19 TCF-20.jpg|Another breakthrough? Lovers.png|Sheldon tells Amy that he loves her regardless, showing the bond between them is as strong as eve. 10.23 TGC-8.jpg|Amy should go to Princeton. 10.23 TGC-9.jpg|Shamy kiss. 10.23 TGC-14.jpg|Fly inside your suitcase. 10.23 TGC-15.jpg|Sheldon sending off Amy.. 11.01 TPP-1.jpg|Engaged and in NJ. 11.01 TPP-3.jpg|Staying with Amy. 11.01 TPP-4.jpg|Just engaged. 11.01 TPP-6.jpg|Phone call during proposal. 11.03 TRI-1.jpg|Worried about Sheldon talking in his sleep. 11.03 TRI-17.jpg|Surprise! TCC-3.jpg|Surprise! TCC-17.jpg|Surprise! TPG-2.jpg|Trying out for Professor Proton. TPG-3.jpg|Trying out for Professor Proton. TGM-16.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. TTR-2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. TTR-3.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Eros14.png|Shamy ready to take the plunge. Eros13.png|Syphilis is a word I didn't want to hear on my wedding day. Eros12.png|Amy ready to get married. Eros11.png|Kiss at city hall. Eros16.png|Amy looking over their marriage license. TCE-12.jpg|Shamy is heading for city hall to get married. TCE-4.jpg|And the next category is!! TCE-6.jpg|Trading their wedding planning categories. TCE-7.jpg|Tension in their plans. TCE-8.jpg|Sheldon and Amy arguing about their wedding plans. TCE-9.jpg|Amy holding their wedding license. TCE-14.jpg|No wedding, but they are getting a hazardous waste permit. TCE-1.jpg|Waiting for the judge to get married. Soap5.jpg|Frontier dinner made from scratch. Soap6.jpg|Thank you. Soap7.jpg|Birthday dinner. Soap10.jpg|Time to pick some woo. Soap12.jpg|Nineteenth century limericks. Soap14.jpg|The next morning. Soap16.jpg|Do you want to have sex? Soap18.jpg|Heading for the bounce house. Soap19.jpg|It's still your birthday. TNN-11.jpg|Do you want a baby? I've got one. TAA-5.jpg|You sound like a woman who wants to get married. TAA-14.jpg|Sheldon doesn't believe that Leonard is sincere. Ath4.jpg|You sound a woman who wants to get married. Date11.jpg|Amy is already working on her vows. TTD-3.jpg|New laundry room rules. TTD-7.jpg|Amy was right. TBTA-2.jpg|I love you so damn much. TBTA-19.jpg|You look amazing! TBTA-35.jpg|Amy slips on Sheldon's ring. TBTA-36.jpg|Their vows. 31198463 2052473258324781 8309322564413423616 n.jpg|The Coopers. 31988208 2111059645632516 6341546829183713280 n.jpg|Sheldon and Amy Cooper. aws1.png|Can you believe this is our marriage license? aws2.png|We got Mark Hamill's autograph. aws3.png|Look at that. Our first disagreement. aws5.png|This one's from Stephen Hawking. aws6.png|It's a pocket watch. aws7.png|Sheldon, I'm so glad you finally married Amy. It's about time. Ha. Ha. Ha Love, Stephen. aws8.png|Touched by Stephen's gift. aws9.png|Tribute to Stephen Hawking. aws14.png|I may have been one of those people. aws24.png|Wil Wheaton is excited about doing the ceremony. aws26.png|No wedding jitters? aws27.png|There’s nothing in the world that would stop me from marrying you tomorrow. aws28.png|That would mean you already went through with the wedding because you believe that time travel is on a closed loop. aws29.png|I love you so damn much. aws42.png|Say it like that! aws46.png|Say it like that! aws90.png|Remember when you were telling me about my bow tie... aws92.png|That's it! aws98.png|So if I make slightly asymmetrical knots... aws126.png|Sheldon had a breakthrough. aws128.png|No. Penny's right. aws129.png|Let's get married. aws146.png|Another sci-fi guy with a beard. aws158.png|Sheldon, when I was a little girl... aws159.png|And then I met you. aws160.png|From the first moment in that coffee shop... aws161.png|Sheldon loved that study. aws162.png|...that disproved love at first sight. aws163.png|Sheldon loved that study. aws166.png|...and the day before that. aws167.png|Embarrassed by Kripke singing. aws177.png|I usually know exactly what to say. aws178.png|I am overwhelmed by you. aws185.png|I do. aws186.png|I do. aws187.png|I now pronounce you man and wife. aws195.png|Heading down the aisle. aws199.png|A little embarrassed by Kripke. aws203.png|Listening to Kripke sing. Tam2.png|Sheldon is improving their wedding pictures. Tam3.png|Why are the Wright Brothers at our wedding? Tam5.png|Tam. Tam. Tam. Tam. Tam. Tam34.png|Talking about Tam. Tam35.png|You wouldn't have these great friend. 12x05-1.jpg|Sheldon wants to discuss their super-asymmetry project. Pc19.png|Just a minute Sheldon. Pc25.png|Mad at Sheldon for having her removed. Pc36.png|Good night Amy. II3.png|Amy wonders if everyone was going to dress up at work. II13A.png|You realize I put on a bustle. II15.png|Amy's bustle. II34.png|Fake Howie/Bernie. II37.png|Fake magic. CV2.png|Discussing in-laws. CV7.png|Good morning. Neg8.jpg|Shamy depressed. Neg10.jpg|Working on their super-asymmetry paper. Neg14.jpg|Finishing up their super-asymmetry paper. Neg39.jpg|Super-asymmetry doesn't work? Neg40.jpg|Sheldon realizes that they might be wrong. Neg41.jpg|Amy look at the Russian paper. Neg47.jpg|I'm trying to hold it together. Neg48.jpg|We spent months on it! Neg53.jpg|Depressed and in their PJs. Neg54.jpg|That's two things were wrong about. YSHVHS.png| Watching young Sheldon. Vill7.jpg|Finding his dad's half-time pep talk. Vill27.jpg|Watching young Sheldon. Vill29.jpg|You were so cute. Vill52.jpg|Amy watching the old VHS tape. Vill56.jpg|My life and my father's is symmetrical and asymmetrical. Vill58.jpg|Then if it's viewed from two perspectives. Vill60.jpg|I'll get my laptop. ShamyInBed.png|Happily married. Wg1.png|Take out in apartment 4A. ConCon5.png|Shamy filming their NYC honeymoon. Shamy honeymoon 12x01.PNG|Amy is perturbed with Sheldon. TECC-10.jpg|Sheldon's coitus schedule. TECC-11.jpg|Honeymoon Lego breakfast. TECC-12.jpg|Sheldon brings apology hot dogs. Shamy honeymoon 12x01.PNG|Ready for love making any time. Hm1.png|Good morning, wife. Hm15.png|Tesla tour. Hm28.png|Apology hot dogs. Hm29.png|Schedule our coitus, but don't tell me. Hm30.png|Say that again, but without clothes on. Hm33.png|Shamy honeymoon. Hm35.png|On the Tesla tour. Hm36.png|Testy Amy. Hm37.png|Amy is getting testy. Hm38.png|Coming to talk to Amy. Hm39.png|Sheldon embarrassed her. CV2.png|Discussing in-laws. CV7.png|Good morning. Scat4.jpg|French Croissants will make the gang jealous. Scat8.jpg|Sheldon prepared Amy some Q&A's. Scat9.jpg|How do I look? SB2.jpg|Sheldon is so "sweet and bubbly". SB5.jpg|Good feedback on their paper. SB10.jpg|Sheldon twitches after a question he finds unanswerable. SB22.jpg|How do I look? SB23.jpg|Sheldon suggests some interview answers. SB24.jpg|You really caught my "voice". SB31.jpg|Amy feel bad that her friends aren't there. SB32.jpg|Having fresh Croissants will make the gang jealous. SB47.jpg|Sheldon and Amy arguing about the interview. SB58.jpg|Sheldon and Amy still arguing. SB82.jpg|Sheldon starting to twitch. Stumped for an answer. SB83.jpg|Amy watching Sheldon twitch. NB1.jpg|New FWF episode. NB2.jpg|Presenting Dr. Sheldon Copper's Fun with Flags. NB3.jpg|Correcting Amy on air. NB4.jpg|An email from Fermi-Lab. NB5.jpg|We did it. NB7.jpg|We did it! NB12.jpg|We did it. NB13.jpg|And we didn't even know it. NB21.jpg|Dibs on 39. NB27.jpg|Happy to meet those who confirmed their theory. NB29.jpg|The Fermi-Lab guys don't understand their theory. NB48.jpg|Amy thinking about her and Sheldon's Nobel Prizes. NB49.jpg|It's fine to drop my name. It's your dream. NB50.jpg|I want you to be happy. NB51.jpg|I love you. SF7.jpg|Whee! SF13.jpg|We did it! SF16.jpg|We did it! SF17.jpg|Amy was wrong. md26.jpg|I was stuck in an elevator for hours! md27.jpg|It said "Siglature" Funny! md31.jpg|Leonard is sick. md47.jpg|Never knew his friends were law breakers. md49.jpg|It could end our friendship. TDO-11.jpg|Amy is also shocked. do10.jpg|Amy insists! do90.jpg|No! do91.jpg|Never!! do92.jpg|I not allowed to. TDDV-12.jpg|Why are you damp? Jt29.jpg|Wil Wheaton host a secret celebrity D&D game. Jt30.jpg|Why are you damp? CV5.jpg|Amy insists they don't wear super-hero costumes every day in SD. CV30.jpg|Fifteen kids. CV31.jpg|That's a lot of children. CV32.jpg|I'm sorry I'm not a frog. CV33.jpg|You're good enough for me. Knows what she's doing..jpg|Amy knows what she's doing. lar16.jpg|We need them on our side, but unfortunately Sheldon…. lar19.jpg|Some scientists don't recognize social norms. lar28.jpg|Dinner at the Coopers. lar30.jpg|He spelled out "Thank you" with our cookies. lar31.jpg|That first word is not thank. lar46.jpg|Us v. them.. lar52.jpg|They admit it. Curie14.jpg|Sheldon calming Amy. Curie15.jpg|Sheldon holding Amy. ID13.jpg|Worried the phone would spray him. ID14A.jpg|There's no such thing. ID25.jpg|We could try the sensory deprivation tanks. ID26.jpg|You're talking too loud. ID28.jpg|Sheldon blaming Amy for the outburst. ID34.jpg|You're to keep your traps shut. matcon16.jpg|That's what make you and me a great team. Go get your keys. matcon40.jpg|I don't see anything that would've given her offense. TCCO-1.jpg|One day that’s gonna end very badly. TCCO-9.jpg|Kripke's prank. change12.jpg|Kripke! change14.jpg|Angry at Kripke. change15.jpg|Angry at Kripke. change16.jpg|What do you want Howard? change23.jpg|That a good point. change27.jpg|That a good point. change28.jpg|What if I'm dreaming? change30.jpg|Sheldon is awake. Somestimes._Yeah..jpg|Sometimes. Yeah. Lauerates.jpg|Latest Laureates. nobel27.jpg|Editing. nobel31.jpg|The challenging climate of Scandinavia has left its mark on the Swedish character. nobel36.jpg|In other words the loosey-goosey attitude in Helsinki will not fly in Stockholm. nobel41.jpg|Penny drinking in the shower. nobel52.jpg|Good news, Amy. She’s just pregnant. nobel62.jpg|She’s probably just airsick. nobel99.jpg|Dr. Fowler and Dr. Cooper. nobel107.jpg|Thank you to the Nobel committee. nobel113.jpg|Speaking of not listening, my husband, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. nobel115.jpg|Sheldon. nobel121.jpg|Wondering about his friends cheering. nobel122.jpg|Because this honor doesn't just belong to me. nobel123.jpg|And my other family. nobel124.jpg|Is that Buffy the Vampire Slayer? nobel127.jpg|Sheldon waves to Buffy. nobel128.jpg|Amy is impressed. nobel131.jpg| I have been encouraged, sustained, inspired... nobel133.jpg| ...and tolerated, not only by my wife... nobel137.jpg|...and my two dearest friends in the world... nobel138.jpg|...and my two dearest friends in the world... nobel141.jpg|... their babies will be smart and beautiful... nobel149.jpg| Howard, Bernadette, Raj... nobel150.jpg| Penny, Leonard... nobel152.jpg| But, I want you to know, that in my way... nobel154.jpg|And I love you. nobel156.jpg|The crowd applauds. nobel158.jpg|Cooper kiss. nobel159.jpg|Latest Laureates. nobel160.jpg|Cooper triumph. TBBT ends. Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Shamy Category:Trivial